


In Which Three Dorks Watch Hamilton Before Bed

by fantamystiquex



Category: Camp Camp, It's the - Fandom, Uh - Fandom, camp camp college au, i made
Genre: College!AU drabble, HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I Tried, LMAO, Multi, TOO MUCH, author can't tag for her life, harrison being a dork, i love the trio, i love this au, nerris being a cutie, preston being a mom, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantamystiquex/pseuds/fantamystiquex
Summary: They're three students, in a room together, with a laptop and a theatre nerd. You didn't actually think they would get any sleep, did you?





	In Which Three Dorks Watch Hamilton Before Bed

"Some of us are trying to focus, Nerris."  
Although Preston was all the way across the room, Harrison sat on the edge of his seat, just in case he needed to catch a book his frustrated boyfriend threw in their girlfriend's direction.   
Nerris tapped her notebook one more time, her nails knocking against it to create a single clicking noise, before throwing it behind her. Harrison exchanged exhausted glances with her and Preston. As if on cue, Preston shoved his computer off of his lap and Nerris sat up. They had been living together long enough to understand what these glances met. Nerris dragged her blanket over her and her boyfriends as they huddled together on the bottom bunk.  
After hours of staring blankly at her notes, the shared warmth of her boyfriends was a feeling that could only be described as ethereal. She nestled her head comfortably on Preston's shoulder, which earned her a tiny kiss on the top of her head. Nerris closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the short moments she had with them between classes and planned events, and when she opened them again, she was met by light, olive-colored eyes staring back at her. Harrison's eyes. He was resting against their boyfriend's other shoulder, one finger tracing the outline of Nerris' hand. The blanket around them held the trio closer to each other, and every movement they made only pulled them together even more.  
Harrison, the one closest to where Preston had been sitting before, grabbed the computer and placed it in the middle of the trio. Nerris made a move towards it, but Preston immediately pushed her hand away. They knew what he was doing, he had done it so many times before. It seemed every time they were in this position...  
"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore-"  
It wasn't much of a surprise anymore. The first time Preston sat all three of them down, with his computer on his lap and his girlfriend and boyfriend by his side, they were surprised to learn how much of a musical a person can watch in one sitting. Even now, Nerris was sure that, if she really concentrated, she could sing all of 'Michael in the Bathroom' in one try.  
Now it was Hamilton, a musical Preston had been going on about for years, it seemed. Harrison knew a few songs, and Nerris could probably name all the characters from the first act, but otherwise, they didn't know a lot about it.  
The first song had been playing for a while now, and Preston nudged Nerris and Harrison lightly to grab their attention.  
"-By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter."  
Preston was singing along under his breath. It was a more noticeable sound, because Preston treated it like the kind of song you'd hear on the radio and sing along to in the car, as opposed to a rap about Alexander Hamilton. It was common knowledge that Preston took theatre very seriously.  
"What's your name, man?"  
"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton."   
That part, specifically, Preston sang proudly, the way Harrison and Nerris knew he always did, even if nobody was listening to him. Alone, Preston could be the star of his own stage, and he could be loud and bold and nobody would look at him differently. That was theatre, it was art, and most importantly, it was her boyfriend's passion. Nerris had made it her life's goal to protect, honor and cherish both of her boyfriends no matter what.  
"We are waiting in the wings for you, you could never back down, you never learned to take your tiiime!"  
Even if it meant listening to Hamilton : An American Musical for- Nerris checked how long it would be -over 2 hours. This was going to be a long night. She doubted Preston would be able to stay awake for that long, because it was already somewhat late in the afternoon, but you can never be too sure with someone like him.  
"Oh, Alexander Hamilton, when America sings for you..."   
Nerris and Harrison exchanged knowing glances. They had heard this specific part so many times, this part Preston loved singing, just because of all the voices. On boring days, Preston would try to sing all of the parts at once. This usually ended up with him hurting his throat, something Nerris and Harrison didn't want to happen again.  
"We fought with him," Preston continued, both Nerris and Harrison preparing for the next few lines. It wasn't much of a big deal, but they weren't the best at singing, and they wanted to make this moment count. "Me? I died for him. Me? I trusted him."  
"Me? I loved him."  
For a second, Nerris and Harrison had the unrealistic hope that maybe, Preston was too caught up in his own singing to notice their attempt at joining in.   
It was, of course, impossible. Preston had been listening, he had heard, and he was...visibly tearing up?  
"Oh, you guys ARE listening! I'm so glad! I didn't think you really cared!" He said, giggling, using his sleeve to wipe a single tear away from his eyes.   
They didn't know it would matter so much, but they were glad they did it. Nerris saw, from the corner of her eye, Harrison holding their boyfriend tighter. She did the same, leaning against Preston, until they were so close Preston could feel their breathing against his neck, and he could almost hear their hearts pounding. A soft, familiar beat. It was like heaven, sitting there with the two of them, with so much love and adoration in between the trio you can nearly taste it.   
"1776. New York City."  
The sounds coming from the computer made Nerris jump, she was so caught in the contact between the two people she cared about more than anything that she had forgotten about what was happening in front of them.  
"Oh, here comes one of my favorite songs!" Preston exclaimed happily. The love of theatre had never really left him, through these countless years. "Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts-"  
"Breathe, Pres', breathe." Harrison put one hand on the other's chest, as a little reminder. Preston muttered a shy "I am" before taking a deep breath, exhaling, and then continuing.  
"Sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours."   
"Oh my stars, try saying that five times fast." Nerris suggested. Immediately, the two accept her challenge.  
"Sort of out of sorts. Sort of out of swords. Soda ve-- Aghhh, I can't do it." Harrison laughed at his own little failure. "You try."  
"Sort of out of sorts! Sort of out of sorts! Sort of out of sorts! Sort of out of sorts! Sort of out of sorts!" Preston retorted, smiling proudly at his victory. "I've done this before. Kinda stops making sense after the first three times."  
Nerris nodded. "Sort of sort- I can't even say the beginning. You win, Preston. Congratulations." She gave her boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek as a token of her admiration.   
"Congratulations doesn't come until after the Reynolds Pamphlet, but thank you anyway, my dear sorceress."   
"I may have punched him, it's a blur, sir, he handles the financials?"  
"You punched the bursar."   
A pause.   
"Yes!"   
It earned a laugh from all three of them, even Preston, who had heard it multiple times already.  
"He looked at me like I was stupid," Preston said at the same time Hamilton said it, "I'm NOT stupid!"  
"Didn't he write about how he cheated on his wife? Isn't that...I mean, that's pretty damn stupid, isn't it?" Harrison added. He got a nod from both Preston and Nerris in reply.  
"Talk less. Smile more." Nerris followed the song, placing one finger above Harrison's lips. "Don't let 'em know what you're against or what you're for!" She moved her hand away once Harrison pretended to bite it, giggling.  
"Ay yo yo, yo yo yo, what time is it!? Showtime!"   
"Showtime, showtime, yo!"  
"Is that what drama club sounds like?" Nerris asked, a smile on her face. Preston rolled his eyes in response, but Harrison nodded enthusiastically.   
"It is! I've been there! They're a bunch of mini Hercules Mulligans." He responded, nodding towards Hercules Mulligan's part in 'Aaron Burr, Sir' which had begun to play.  
"Lock up your daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!"   
"Wow."  
"No more sex, pour me another brew, son, let's raise a couple more-"  
"To the revolution!" The trio said together. Preston fell into a defensive stance immediately, arguing, "The drama club doesn't sound like that! We don't drink excessively, and nobody wears corsets!"  
"And you don't fuck horses?"  
"No, we don't fuck horses! WHY WOULD WE FUCK HORSES?!"  
"I don't know, I've never been in drama club." Harrison shrugged.   
"Both of you, quit it, one of the only songs I actually know from this musical is starting." Nerris flicked both of her boyfriends on the shoulder. Reluctantly, they stopped talking in time for 'My Shot'. It was one of the trio's favorite songs from Hamilton, because if they really tried, they could sing it together.   
They had tried it on multiple occasions, mainly on rainy days with nothing else to do other than study. None of them wanted to study- they knew it was for the best, of course, but studying rarely required the amount of comfort and intimacy that made things interesting between the three of them.  
"I AM THE A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R, WE ARE, MEANT TO BE!"  
Moments like these make it hard not to regret signing both your boyfriend and girlfriend up for drama club with you, because, damn, these two aren't all that bad at singing.  
Although, it was less of singing and more of giddy cheering. It was enjoyable either way. That's what matters.  
"I dream of life without a monarchy, the unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy!" Preston faked a French accent, making Nerris and Harrison laugh as he did his best impression of Lafayette.   
"'Onarchy? How you say, how you s-oh, ANARCHY!" Harrison continued Preston's impression, with a slightly less accurate French accent. It was hard to imitate another accent- while having an accent of your own -while rushing through it to keep up with the music. "When I fight, I make the other side panicky!"  
"With my SHOT!"  
All that could be heard was laughter from the trio, with the faint sounds of the musical continuing to play. It was getting late, something that none of them realized. Although maybe it didn't matter to them, which was actually very likely.  
But the sky outside was getting darker, and the light that had once embraced the features around them was disappearing. Slowly, and without anyone noticing, it got darker, and darker, until the darkness was so heavy the only shred of light came from the computer screen in front of them.  
And they, so caught up in both each other and Hamilton, didn't notice a thing.  
"I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis-"  
"What's loco parentis?" Harrison asked. It was a rather sudden question, which none of them knew the answer to. When it became clear that finding an answer was hopeless without some intervention, Nerris picked up her phone and did a quick search for it.   
"The term 'in loco parentis', Latin for 'in the place of a parent' refers to the legal responsibility of a person or organization to take on some of the functions and responsibilities of a parent." Preston said, reading over his girlfriend's shoulder.   
"Huh." Harrison went quiet. He seemed to be trying to comprehend what Preston had said, something that was easier to do without speaking.   
Hearing Hamilton speak on and on made Nerris wonder if Preston could do it. She hadn't been at any of his practices yet, she had been much too busy to. However, she had made sure Harrison attended every single one, and from what she heard, he cheered Preston on like there really was two people there.  
Note to self, Nerris reminded herself, go to Preston's next rehearsal. No matter how busy your schedule is.  
"And when our children tell our story..."  
"They'll tell the story of tonight."  
"I'm just telling you guys now, my children are going to be listening to the Hamilton soundtrack before bed every night." Preston said, matter-of-factly. Harrison and Nerris gave him a blank stare before Harrison began grinning.  
"You're having kids one day, then?" He asked.  
"I'd be fun, I think. More little Shakespeares."  Preston twirled a strand of his dark hair around his finger as he continued his explanation. "I'd name one of them after Noelle Ghoussaini, of course. The director of 'Phoenicia Flowers'."  
Preston continued speaking. Nerris was listening closely, her head resting on Preston's shoulder, moving up and down slightly with every breath he took. She had her eyes closed. Hearing Preston's voice was soothing, like a lullaby- the only noise in the otherwise silent night.  
When Nerris opened her eyes again, she realized that Preston had stopped speaking. Harrison was resting on his other shoulder, his eyes closed, but not in a focused way. He was asleep.   
It was at that moment that Preston and Nerris both realized how late it was. It struck them suddenly, as if they had been dreaming for all that time. The intimacy, the laughter, all of it seemed distant, and it hung in the air like paintings on a wall, beautifully crafted, so mesmerizing it seemed almost painful to look away.   
And when they finally looked away, it wasn't hard to admit the sweet sight near them was much better. It was getting harder to keep their eyes open, and Nerris began drifting into a sleep-like state.   
Preston wrapped his arms around both Harrison and Nerris, bringing them closer to him. She could see him smiling, which made her smile, which made her hold both of her boyfriends a little tighter. It became more obvious by the second that Nerris was unbearably tired. Harrison was already asleep, Nerris had given up on staying up all night, and Preston was struggling to keep his eyes open.   
Holding both of them, he collapsed onto the bed, bringing Nerris and Harrison down with him.   
"Woah, this is really warm. I'm never letting go of you two." Preston whispered.   
"You know what? I wouldn't mind." Nerris curled up into his arms, glad to be able to stay there, even though they all knew they would have to part ways in the morning. "I love you. Both of you."   
"We love you too." Preston spoke for Harrison, as well, and he spoke honestly.   
The three of them, huddled together on their bed, a warm little bundle of love and comfort, slept in that position for hours. It was hard to tell which body was which, but they were all happy, so it didn't matter to them. They were loved, valued, appreciated, everything they could possibly need was in that bundle, and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY I've been waiting to shove this on ao3 for too l on g  
> this made more sense on discord, because they get the reference to the goodplay's future lil girl Noelle


End file.
